


te amo magis quam erat

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Stick of Truth AU, angsty but not THAT angsty, its more just based in the sot setting than anything, kind of, more like just a very unfortunate circumstance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: History is littered with famous lovers, renowned for their devotion and withstanding love in the face of tragedy, even beyond death. Patroclus and Achilles. Cleopatra and Marc Antony. Hades and Persephone. Yet not a single one of them can compare to how Wendy feels about Bebe.





	te amo magis quam erat

**Author's Note:**

> this is such self indulgent lesbian garbage i am so sorry  
> its nearly 3am so forgive any blunders

Bebe’s life was planned out for her before she had even been born. She knew this, and so did Wendy. She would become a well cultured, intelligent young woman. She would some day take her father’s position as ruler, leading her parents into a comfortable retirement. She would find a worthy suitor. She would have children- strong, capable children. She would carry on the family line, as was expected of her. And yet, despite this, Bebe wasn’t laying down next to a prince as she should be. In fact, she’d refused to humour any and all suitors. She instead lay next to Wendy, arms hooked tightly around her waist as if to say not even an army could tear her away. To a degree, Wendy’s life had been planned out too. From a long family line of guards and protectors, she too, was destined to become a guard. To protect and defend the monarchy with her life. Such loyalty had sounded impossible to her as a child. 

History is littered with famous lovers, renowned for their devotion and withstanding love in the face of tragedy, even beyond death. Patroclus and Achilles. Cleopatra and Marc Antony. Hades and Persephone. Yet not a single one of them can compare to how Wendy feels about Bebe. A soft, heart shaped face with a pointed chin and full cheeks. Eyes that Wendy could never forget- not for their colour or shape, but for the blistering inferno held within them. Lips with a sharp, pronounced cupid’s bow, always crooked in a sly smile. The shock of blonde hair, almost appearing to be gilded with gold. Wendy wasn’t sure if she really believed in the gods quite as ferociously as everyone else did, but she could almost see venus and aphrodite within Bebe. She made it easy to see how the idea of a beauty so unearthly and radiant that it could only be the work of gods came about. As a child, the idea of devoting yourself to one singular person until the day you die seems impossible. Strange at best- downright idiotic at worst. But Wendy had no trouble saying she would stay loyal by Bebe’s side for as long as Bebe let her. 

It had started when they were young- 16. Wendy had been moved to the castle for training. To get used to the layout and take advantage of the king’s armoury, she was told. Sparring mindlessly out in the courtyard with another knight-to-be, she caught her eye. Her hair had been shorter back then, curls only reaching her shoulders. Wendy had always kept her hair short. She had been sat under a tree, ridiculously opulent dress pooled around her like an ocean of lilac silk. Bebe always had a taste for lavish things. Sat alone, under a tree staring at the group of trainees as they sparred in the thick summer heat. Actually, she had since confessed to only staring at Wendy specifically. Despite the sweat on Wendy’s brow and the flush of physical activity staining her face red, Bebe had smiled a brilliantly white smile her way and waited around for the trainees to be dismissed. She had introduced herself and refused to leave Wendy alone since. Now they were approaching on 19. Wendy had to be a guard- loyal, but never too close. Not close like this, anyway. Especially when Bebe had heirs to conceive and kingdoms to run. Bebe should be hanging onto a strong prince’s arm and staring into his eyes adoringly, not tucked beside Wendy in her bed with its coarse sheets and rickety posts. Not fit for royal skin. 

Bebe frequently talked about running away. They could run into the woods, learn to forage she’d suggested. Wendy shot that idea down quickly- too many barbarians in those parts. They could run towards the coast, integrate themselves into a small fishing village that everybody forgot. In theory they could run a million places, but they both knew that in reality they had nowhere to run. Responsibility was everywhere and the search for the king’s only heir would be vicious, unrelenting. It just wouldn’t work. All the love in the world couldn’t drive fate off her course, apparently. Bebe was starting to push the limits with how much longer she could resist marriage and rumors were already rife about the princess’ willowy, armoured shadow. For now though, they could act like they were 16 again. Newly involved yet already so devoted, warily holding eachother under the dying summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr innit wlwtweek.tumblr.com


End file.
